


If You Could Do This One Thing For Me

by GamerStories (breakbeatTF)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Transformation, Anthropomorphic, Gen, Transformation, Were-Creatures, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakbeatTF/pseuds/GamerStories
Summary: Werewolf TF oneshot.
Kudos: 2





	If You Could Do This One Thing For Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KarstenHarrington](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=KarstenHarrington).



**You wake up in a completely bizarre, foreign room.  
The walls are obviously made of loose stone, the ceiling fits just above the doorway located right in front of you, and there seems to be piles and piles of random objects thrown off to the corners. As you look downward, you see that your hands are feet are tied to the wooden chair you sit in with a rope and twine, ala cliche-spy-movie style. You know from instantly hearing a leak of water droplets pounding on the puddle that has formed on the floor that this room or possibly even dungeon cell will not hold.  
You then hear the metal door to the room open. You get out of your thinking position, only to look up and see someone, standing there. It seems to be a male, mid-thirties, you'd say. He seems to have the representation of a maddened businessman. He had on a black blazer, pants, and shoes, alongside a vibrant red bow-tie across his neck. His face, however, tells a whole other story. At first glance, you were almost appalled by how well and terrifying he pulled off the "crazy serial killer" look. But, after staring at him for long, you started to notice things you didn't notice about him before. Like how his cheeks are sullen and sucked inside. He almost appears confused, lost, like he has schizophrenia or something.**  
  
Greetings. Welcome, welcome. Name's Marc. Marc, as in, Marc Anthony. Sorry about having some... _disagreements_ with the methods of telling you, though I would be surprised if you even remembered.  
  
Heh, you were so knocked out, you were just like a little baby. But of course, talking about getting here isn't why we're here. We're here because of you. I want you, yes you, stop pointing behind you like a smart-alec, to spread my story. Don't know if you remember this or not, but you're a journalist. And you're _going_ to spread my story. Why? Well, I want it to be known. I want everyone to know about the dangers. And so far, telling people in person hasn't changed their thinking. So, here we are.  
  
**You start to tug on the inside of the ropes, hoping to get out of this.**  
  
You ain't getting out of this, trust me. Now, just shut up, and listen.  
  
**He grabs your chin, and pulls it up.**  
  
Okay, good, now that we have your attention: Let's see where we were. Oh right, okay. So, it all started out on a Tuesday night, and I was all alone. I was out of the house, walking alongside the street. Then, all of a sudden, I see a little girl. She was most definitely looking down, and she could have even been crying. Now, I didn't know who she was, or what had happened to her. So, you are now most probably thinking I stopped and helped her, right?  
Unfortunately, no. It seems to me that I was, indeed, that stupid to make such a grave error. As I passed her and made my way down further the street, I was tapped on the shoulder. I turned around, and there she stood. Oh-  
  
**He chuckles. Beads of sweat start to drip from your forehead now, though at this point you can't tell whether it's from the heat or the fear.**  
  
And there she _stood_. Arms crossed, and everything.  
  
"Why didn't you help me?" she huffed at me.  
  
I replied with a simple question: "Sorry?"  
  
She then proceeded to tell me that I was the only one there. Then I look back. And I remembered. Yes, I was the only one there. For some reason, it seems, I thought that someone would go and help her instead. And now she was calling me out for it. Speaking of her, now I got a good remembrance of her.  
She almost looked like the epitome of homelessness. Dirt scattered all over her face, his hair was rustled in every direction known, her breathing was beyond off, and the shirt she wore was an XL compared to her small, skimpy, frail, and bony little body. However, her long hair was noticeably beautiful, almost covering her entire face and body. Maybe that's why I dismissed her.  
  
"And for this," she said, "I will have to rightfully punish you."  
  
"Punish me?" I ask, eyeing her with my head titled downward.  
  
She then starts to spit out words that I've never heard before, almost like she's studied at Hogwarts before. Then, she laid her hand on me.  
  
"Get off of me!" I say.  
  
"It is done now," she said. "Hopefully next time you'll learn."  
  
"Learn what?" I boldly ask. I was mainly just trying to cover up my fearfulness, but I wasn't able to for long. After about 15 seconds of her staring at me, I quickly turned around and bolted, afraid for what was going to happen next. After making it to the city I lived in, and a turn into the alleyway, I stopped leaning against one of the walls outside of a bakery. I took a couple of deep breaths in and turned to walk out of the alley.  
  
But as soon as I did, I saw her.  
  
"If you're ever so wondering what will happen to you, then hear me out. In a few minutes, you will probably experience a lot of pain, very quickly, Luckily for you, and unluckily for me, that will be the only pain you will encounter during this...process. That will only be because of the fact that your bones will shift together, and most likely snap."  
  
"Shift...together?!" I told her. Hey, yes, I am acting a bit, but I'm trying to get as much truth out as I can.  
  
"Yes, your bones will merge as your body suddenly finds itself unsuitable to be considered anthropomorphic. basically, you'll be walking on all fours. But, that's not the end. You may feel a couple of pins and needles sticking into as you begin to find that your legs and arms may...grow fur," she responded, devilishly.  
  
"Grow fur?" I questioned, not wanting to believe her, yet my mind subconsciously somehow trusted her.  
  
"Yes...You face also might encounter some improvements, as you find that your eating habits... _change drastically_.  
  
"Improvements?"  
  
"Well, you won't have to hide your hideous human face, at least. But hey, at least you'll have a tail. And your hearing will improve, as they'll be relocated to the top of your head. Oh, and did I mention that you'll also turn female?"  
  
"Tails, ears, f-female?!" I shouted.  
  
"Yeah. Oh, what a wonderful tale you would make." She sighs. "If only this was the 1700's. How I miss those days."  
  
"1700's? Who- who _are_ you, lady?" I ask the final question.  
  
She smiles, before saying, "You haven't figured it out yet?" She then chanted another spell, before poofing out of existence and leaving behind a cloud of pink smoke for me to cough up.  
  
And so, now that I've figured it out, I'm a modern-day were-wolf. So, there. I'm telling you this live, so you might tell everyone on papers about this girl, and hopefully, put an end to her. Now, here.  
  
**He starts to untie the ropes, one-by-one, with first the left arm, then the right arm, then the left leg, right leg, and finally the chest. He then pulls something out of his pocket. Once he hands it to you, you notice it's a camcorder. You hesitantly take it.**  
  
Why am I giving you this? Well, you're going to need it to record my transformation, right?  
  
**As you try and slowly back up to the door, you turn around to stare at him, you notice a prison-like window up in the top-right corner of the room. And there seems to be a full moon coming.**

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways, it was hard, getting this story out. Not only 'cause it's hard to make a curse TF story, but...other stuff...Yeah...  
> Oh, and the idea of saying the transformation rather than describing wasn't my idea, but rather, MagicalTF's idea. Go check them out.  
> Feedback, alongside my other stories, are very much appreciated for this story.  
> Oh, and this one's actually uploaded on a Sunday.  
> ~GamerStories  
> If you're wondering what my other problem is, I've been feeling like I'm just not...good enough. Like, everybody's making such good art and literature, and then there's just- me. The guy who everybody just likes to have around, not that there's anything bad with that, but I'm not the guy who anybody thinks that my artwork's any good. I don't know any to fix it, but all I know is it sucks having this level of depression. :L


End file.
